


Red Water for the Golden Flowers

by littleberd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk and Sans are oblivious knumskulls, HUMANS CAN BE SO EVIL, I normally only write slash so xp, M/M, MALE FRISK DEAL WITH IT, Past Rape, Poor Frisk, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Toriel and Asgore eventually get back together, angst ahoy, but there is fluff in the form of Toriel... the fluff mama, maybe smut ahoy, poor Asriel and Chara!, poor Chara, poor six children, pure snowflake Papyrus, slow burn like baby snail slow, the above world isn't what the monsters think it is..., the symbol for the ancient gylph!, what have I done to the poor children?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk runs, the heavy foot falls of the hunters steps gaining on him. </p>
<p><i>DON'T TURN BACK! OR YOU'RE DEAD!</i> </p>
<p>Frisk runs faster, that's all that he's good for. That's why they are hunting him now.</p>
<p>Frisk shoves a branch out of the way and trips over a marker and gulps, swiping hindering tears from his eyes. The hunters have the home field now... this is where they had been herding him in the first place. This is where they take the children that have the marks.</p>
<p>This is where the so called Flowers of Eternal life are said to be... at the bottom of the pit a few yards away, where if you ever eat them, you will just be trapped below and torn apart by the monsters and evil creatures that fell in when they tried to get the flower's magic.</p>
<p>The Golden Flowers of Eternal Life that only grow with the every hundred year sacrifice of a marked child's life blood... </p>
<p>Frisk refuses to go down without a fight, he had been brought up as little more than cattle since birth. But this was life or death, and no way was this going to be easy.</p>
<p>The hunter steps forward, it fills Frisk with Determination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Frisk runs, the heavy foot falls of the hunters steps gaining on him. 

_DON'T TURN BACK! OR YOU'RE DEAD!_

Frisk runs faster, that's all that he's good for. That's why they are hunting him now.

Frisk shoves a branch out of the way and trips over a marker and gulps, swiping hindering tears from his eyes. The hunters have the home field now... this is where they had been herding him in the first place. This is where they take the children that have the marks.

This is where the so called Flowers of Eternal life are said to be... at the bottom of the pit a few yards away, where if you manage to eat one, you will just be trapped below and torn apart by the monsters and evil creatures that fell in when they themselves tried to get the flower's magic.

The Golden Flowers of Eternal Life that only grow with the every hundred year sacrifice of a marked child's life blood... 

Frisk refuses to go down without a fight, he had been brought up as little more than cattle since birth. But this was life or death, and no way was this going to be easy.

The hunter steps forward, it fills Frisk with Determination.

Frisk ducks under the silent knife's slash, kicking out at the hunter, one of the group of grown men that hit Frisk everyday to instill silence; Because sacrificial black sheep didn't talk, those marked were sacrifices. Preordained to meet their demise and fulfill their place in life as nothing but fertilizer for a flower that might not even exist at the bottom of a giant pit no one dared go down and was told as a bedtime story in order to bring fear and control over the villagers.

All because there was a weird black gylph-like birthmark over his heart. Frisk wished he could just tear that piece of skin off, had even managed to get a knife once and slashed at it. But it was still there, imprinted into his very muscle. And the head priest had beat him to near an inch of his life when he found out. _That sick fucker._

If Frisk wanted to kill anyone it would be him. The man called 'Father' who waltzed around like he owned the village, who did those vile acts... who _purified_ every sacrifice in a public exhibition every year on the date of their birth, the raping pig that everyone believed was a saint. He was the only man to ever eat one of those damned flowers. He's been alive for more than 700 years. Seven children had been sent to their deaths, 7 innocent kids... and this disgusting man has managed to live more than 7 times the average human. Frisk really wanted to kill that man.

Distracted by his thoughts the hunter grabs Frisk's striped ceremonial shirt, landing a solid punch to his gut, Frisk chokes on air and blood dribbles out of his mouth, tongue bleeding from his own bite. Frisk grabs the hunter's head and brings up his knee in retribution, a resounding crack and instant limpness brings a Manic grin to Frisk's face. He pushes the body away from him so he doesn't get stuck underneath it. The man's nose is broken, it was hit in just a way that it would pierce the brain and kill instantly.

_Jax would be proud..._

Frisk swipes another tear from his eye and retrieves the man's knife. A kick to his back and Frisk whirls around, plunging the dagger's business end deep into the coward's calf. An outraged squeal, a curse, and another kick sent Frisk closer to the pitiful grave of his fellow ostracized sacrifices. Frisk sits up, clutching his injured and badly bruised side, and looks into the eyes of one of the 'Father's' most loyal lackeys. Frisk snarls and is further filled with determination.

The hunter chuckles menacingly, taking a step forward with enough ego to slaughter a pack of wolves. Frisk strikes like a viper and kicks, aiming for the knife handle and driving the dagger further into the bastard's leg, the very tip is visible from the back of his calf.

The hunter screams bloody murder but moves to kick him again. Frisk dives for his feet before they can make full contact and pick up more speed, making the cloaked man stumble from misbalance and face plant in the ground. Frisk yanks the knife from his leg and another blood curdling scream rips free from the man's painted throat.

More foot steps and now there are 6 hunters that surround him, each holding their own ceremonial dagger. Mr. Calf cramp gets up and joins the group. Frisk stands up on shaking legs, they had been hounding him for a day and a half. He had already killed 3 hunters within that time period, including Mr. Broken nose. No sacrifice has killed more than one hunter besides the first sacrifice... Chara... she killed all but one hunter who fell in with her to their mutual grave. Frisk grins _I can really respect that chick even though I've never met the dead girl. It made people think twice about killing us... but made more believe it was justified._ , his grin turns into a grimace. His severely bruised side twitches and burns in abuse.

They slowly get Frisk closer and closer to the edge of the pit, some lucky blows kill another 3 but Frisk pays dearly for the death toll. One of them managed to slice Frisk's left hand, the one that had been weilding the dagger, the dagger now too far away to get.

Frisk grips his hand in agony but glares defiance at the remaining 3 hunters, all weary and cautious. The one with the bleeding calf is less so and barrels forward, Frisk manages to dodge him but they both trip, him into the pit, and Frisk to the very edge, scrambling for purchase, fingers clenching onto threadbare grass roots, and feet digging into ancient dirt. Seeing a chance, the remaining 2 lunge forward, seeking to end Frisk's grip on the edge of life, on the shadow-filled pit, on his defiance and determination.

A sickening Earthly crack halts everyone. And then all three of them are falling, Frisk hears two crunches and muffled screams before Frisk is no longer holding onto anything.

The shadows swallow him whole.


	2. knock-knock

The snow crunches under his furry house slippers, Sans feels the magic in his soul stirring, it quickens and soon there is a simmering heat. The snow starts to melt under his feet.

Sans gasps, clutching his chest, he chuckles excitedly, "Well its about damn time, I've been waitin' forever for ya to show up kid."

Sans teleports to Alphys's lab, "Hey! Alphys! Find out who was born today! It's important!"

Alphys, who is currently eating a cup of ramen, flings the container in the air with a scream. She shakily turns around to glare at Sans, "Sa-Sans! Ho-how m-mm-many times have I t-told you not to-to teleport b-behind me?"

Sans grabs her hand and drags the lizard over to her cluttered and dusty work station, "This-this was too important not to Alphys! MY-MY OTHER HEART WAS JUST BORN!"

Alphys squeals, "FINALLY! SOMEONE I KNOW FINALLY FELT A SOUL LONGING!!! Ok..." Alphys types into the computer... but the page goes blank after a click, Alphys starts sweating.

Alphys chuckles nervously, "umm... maybe my computer is outdated? It-it isn't showing any new births Sans..."

An alarm interrupts Sans reply, Alphys is in serious geek mode. Several pages pop up on the computer, but none of them have anything to do with birth.

Alphys turns around, "A human has been sighted falling into the ruins-..."

Sans is gone.

***

Frisk whimpers on the ground, blood pooling, the roots of the golden flowers already wrapping Frisk up in a tight embrace, seeming to constrict and making an attempt to squeeze out every last drop of red.

He passes out, angry voices, hot-burning, soft downy fur, a kiss on his forehead, gentle arms lifting him up, calming whispers in tenor tone, the faint smell of burnt sugar and butterscotch.

Frisk wakes up with a start, hands grasping well-loved quilts and eyes seeing nothing but darkness. Frisk tries to get up, only to let out a pained yelp. Clicking nails on wood and soft padded footsteps alert Frisk and then the door is squeaking open. Frisk is not prepared to feel a reassuring furry hand over his own.

All Frisk can do is gap like a goldfish. A human-sounding chuckle echoes around the room and then the monster is nonchalantly sitting down in the chair by the bed with a comfortable squish noise. The being props up the pillow and raises Frisk up gently, placing the plate of pie and fork on the nightstand with a quiet 'clink'.

"You poor child, you must be starving! I brought you a piece of butterscotch pie, I hope you will eat it, monster food is very healthy for humans." She explains, furry hand once agian holding his own tenderly, immediate trust ripples through him like a tidal wave, though tried to fight it off it still wrapped around his heart like an anaconda and squeezed.

Frisk slowly outstretches his hand and touches her muzzle, she squeaks but doesn't move, "r-rrr-ea-l" Frisk manages to croak out, the voice that hasn't been heard or used in over 10 years, it startles them both.

She smiles and gently takes Frisk's hand off of her face, "My name is Toriel, and yes I am real my child. And this- this is your new home. I've been waiting for you for so long... and that flower almost-" Toriel chokes down a sob, "but it didn't, you are safe here and always shall be my child."

Frisk is too shocked to do more than blink back tears, its like this is a dream and he's going to wake up any second now by a harsh slap and a stinging kick... or worse. His thoughts turn to the darkest place they could... to the 'Father'. He unconsciously releases a whimper and tears are pouring down his face like a waterfall.

Toriel is dabing his face with a handkerchief and gingerly lifting Frisk's malnourished body into her lap, cuuing and slowly carding her fingers through his newly washed hair, having awoken cleaner than the day he was born. _This is what a mom feels like._

Frisk grins dolefully, pushing away from Toriel and wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve,"C-ccnt b-eei."

Toriel raises an unseen eyebrow at Frisk's words, Frisk pulls at his shirt, ignoring the internal scream of agony his bandaged, badly bruised, body. She cuts the pie and shoves it into Frisk's mouth, he's so startled he swallows.

"My pie may taste like a dream, but I assure you it's all real my child. Now," Toriel smirks at Frisk, again going unseen by him, once more holding Frisk close, "you're going to be confined to your bed for a few days because you have a couple of broken bones and scratched eyes, but our food will do its work, so I am going to give you lessons and puzzles to do in here. And don't worry... seeing isn't everything... and your temporary blindness will fade."

And so, Frisk learns how to read and write without the use of his sight, slowly regaining his voice back and deciphering riddles like a champ within a few weeks.

But a day after Frisk's arrival comes the knocking... it started softly for a couple of days, Toriel would go out of his room and there would be some words exchanged, and some laughter. But then it got louder, and then there was yelling... and then there was silence.

Toriel wouldn't tell Frisk, and he tried everything to get her to talk about it... but she wouldn't say a peep.

The day when Frisk was finally able to walk around unattended, albeit bumping into many things and cursing at stubbed toes under his breath, he travels down some stairs and halts upon a stranger's voise, it's deep and husky and sounds like crackling fire.

Frisk quickly finds a little niche in a wall covered by a... tapestry maybe, by the feeling and texture of it. Toriel murmurs a harsh goodbye and stomps away. _Phew~ found a hiding place just in time, now to investigate the rude stranger!_

Frisk hobbles towards the door after a good minute Toriel leaves, feeling for it with his hand and soon strikes smooth polished wood, traveling downward, he feels a door knob. He quickly jiggles it but it's locked.

Frisk huffs dejectedly, pressing his back to the door and slides down in defeat.

*Knock* *Knock*

Frisk startles and scrambles away, after a moment of silence Frisk dares to answer, "Woo'z th-air?"

"Sans."

Frisk tilts his head, _I remember the village children would play this sort of joking game... ok, I'll play, not like there's much to do with me being blind anyway, that and I can get him to talk._ "Zanz woo?"

A flames snickering, " _Sans_ I'm looking for my soulmate can you please open the door?"

Frisk snorts,"th-at waz ter-bul. Cnn't... d-oor li-oc-ed. D-on-t kn-o wh-air k-e is... culd-n-t s-e it ev-en i-v I woo-ant-ed to."

"bummer, and I've been waiting since I was just a baby bones to meet them."

Frisk raises an eyebrow," Ba-be b-owns?"

"oh yeah, was a grave full when I was a little kid, but then Pap's came along and I straightened up... kind ov, still have a slight bit of skuliosis that flares up from time to time. See, I don't do much anymore except the oddball check point guard here, hot dog vendor there, mainly just secretly follow my knumbskull baby bro around making sure he doesn't innocently stumble into trouble like he tends to do."

"Woo-ish I h-ad s-zome-won l-ike th-at."

A small sad chuckle escapes both parties, "Pap's doesn't like it much, he's an independent skele-ton of bonehead, but I know that I'll keep him safe that way... probably. Lesser dog almost ate him last week."

"WOO-AT!? IZ -E O-K-A?" , Frisk screeches, then swivvels his head around to hear if Toriel had heard his outburst, no noises sound except for the slight song of fire coming from the other side of the door.

After a few laughs at Frisk's expense Sans answers, "Yeah, Lesser Dog got a firm chewing. Pap's lectures can make my eardrums bleed, and I don't _have_ any ear drums. But when he went through that I decided to give him some slack but he's still going to be on a short _leash_ until he stops _hounding_ random strangers for food."

Frisk releases a snort, "E m-muh-st b-be -av-ihn-guh a r-uff t-ttie-muh."

There's an awkward silence and then a guffaw of laughter, it feels like a full blown sauna in the basement, Frisk swivvels his head around trying to hear if he's been heard by Toriel once again, Frisk hears no tall-tale clicking of clawed toes, the monster's crackly peals of laughter fade after a few minutes, dissolving into the random snicker and the sound of regaining breath, "That was a good one kiddo, made my cheekbones hurt cuz I wasn't expecting it. But be honest with me... and ya don't gotta answer me if ya don't want to but... is there really a human behind this door?"

 _If only you knew..._ "Y-ya-zzzz."

"ok... one more question... is it-is it y-are you the huma- no never mind, that's being too invasive."

Frisk understands what he's asking perfectly and it's a bit of a creepy coincident with that thought that had just gone through his head not three seconds ago, "A-nduh... i-v I woo-az?"

A quiet pause and the rattling of something sounded through the door," I wouldn't treat ya any different from any monster I know. Monsters judge by actions not looks. Every monster looks different aftrall. And some are more _humor_ ous than others."

Frisk chuckles, "All-muh-ohst dih-dunt ca-tchuh -th-thaht woo-on. Hoo-moar-ouz."

"I like ya kid, give me a name that I can put to your voice." He says gently, almost hesitantly.

"N-A-muh iz... f-fuh-r-i-sk. A-nd I-I can-uh t-t-tr-eye t-to h-hel-p y-u-oo f-v-i-nd y-u-or s-s-oh-uhl-m-m-ate. F-v-i-nd k-e t-to oh-pen d-or, muh-a-buh-e g-geh-tuh T-T-or-e t-to h-hel-p y-u-oo t-oo-"

"Nah Frisk, don't tell the goat lady that I'm back. I don't want ya gettin in trouble over helping little ol' me, _kid_. You didn't do anything _bah-ah-ah-ah-d_ afterall." The sun's voice cuts Frisk off, "Besides... she'll eventually open this door... she can't resist this _bone_ -fied bag of bones _fur_ ever... I'll just have to use my punny charm and coxal her into opening the door for a peek someday."

"tear-i-bul p-uns" Frisk croaks, chuckles sounding like a frog more than a human, "b-b-uh-t oh-k-a. T-ti-b-ia ho-ho-ne-st, i-I h-hav-nt t-ta-*yawn*-lied th-thi-z l-l-ohn-guh i-in a v-air-y l-l-ohn-guh t-t-i-muh, hav-nt *yawn* u-sed th-is v-oi-*yawn*ce in a l-lohng t-time *yawn* ei-th-er..."

"What do you mean by that kiddo?" A rattle and the heat intensifies through the door.

Frisk feels himself slowly floating away into sleep, he grasps for consciousness and holds out for a few more seconds... just enough to answer, "t-taint-ed do*yawn*-nt sp-ea-kuh... b-bad*yawn*... l-ik-e h*yawn*-u-man... n-noh-tuh wh-ah-t I *yawn*w-waz ma-*yawn*maduh f-or... fl-our *yawn*f-oo-duh..." Frisk drifts off to a warm sleep, a soft kitten-like snore escapes his lips.

Sans gets up, brushing off the snow from his hoodie, "Sleep well kiddo... I've gotta ketchup on Pap's. Hear ya later Frisk, sweet dreams."

Putting a skeletal hand against the door with a sigh, he leaves.


	3. Shocker

Frisk is awake with a start, shifting under the familiar comfortable hexagonal quilt, the rustle of cloth and movement to his right alerts him of Toriel's presence. _Wait a second, why am I in the bed? I thought I was by the doo-_

**SMACK**

Frisk's eyes open and a blurry headache of kaleidoscope colors with no shape and the shock make him blink back tears. He closes them, keeping the migraine waiting to happen at bay. _Di-did she just?!_

"NEVER! EVER! DO THAT AGAIN!", Toriel grabs him and clutches Frisk to her chest as tears drip onto his head and her quietly sobbing body shakes, harshly petting Frisk's head with a worried hand, Frisk holds his stinging cheek in his palm, "You! I-I couldn't find you! You didn't answer when I called for you. I was looking EVERYWHERE for you! I even went back to where you fell! I was worried that-that someone had-had... and that AWFUL FLOWER IS STILL-!"

 _She-she slapped me-but she was worried about me? But what does she mean by_ "Flour?"

Toriel pulls back and dabs a handkerchief to her eyes, sniffling,"I-I can't lose anothe- that a-acursed _WEED_ has lead to the death of-of nearly every child th-that has fallen before you. H-IT NEARLY HAD YOU WHEN I HEARD YOUR SCREAM! You don't understand how DANGEROUS it is for a child here, let alone, a HUMAN child!"

Frisk still blinks in shock. _She slapped me... but she was worried about me? Wait... other children?_

"Woo-at h-ha-ppen-ed to o-other ch-chil-dren? Woo-at flour?" Frisk asks, wanting desperately to know the end the sacrifices before him suffered out of principle.

Toriel stood, setting Frisk against the pillows abruptly, "I-I've said too much. I'm going to destroy the door... before your fate ends the way theirs did. I-I can't stand to lose another child... two were too many... 8 is far too much."

She quickly walks to the bedroom door, but pauses, "I left a book that I found in Brail for you on the nightstand, you have excelled quite wonderfully in your reading studies, almost beyond that of a monster. You are grounded for a week, so that should keep you busy for a while if you get bored. Please... do not leave this room my child, I cannot bare to see your death." And with a soft click, Toriel left Frisk alone with the monster history book.

Frisk groans dejectedly, though he sort of gets the concept of her assault on his cheek now. _She slapped me because I scared her, she was scared_ for _me though..._ The corners of Frisk's mouth turned up just the slightest bit, the hand holding his cheek curled and pressed gently into it. _slaps from Toriel aren't so bad..._

Frisk is slightly worried about the door. He understands that she is protecting him from whatever is on the otherside, and it has something to do with a flower, which apparently killed the other sacrifices thrown down here. _We were thrown down to feed the flowers... maybe that bastard meant_ the _flower? Is that who Toriel is talking about? But that guy behind the door... he's looking for his soulmate behind here... monsters have soulmates... hmm..._

Frisk gently grabs the book on the nightstand, it feels like dust had claimed it for far too long but it is leatherbound and old, opening it made the book's spine crack like an old man at a chiropractors office, the pages are made of animal hide and the Brail is a little hard to read but Frisk manages.

Frisk turns to the table of contents and finds soulmates at chapter 13.

_Every Monster has a soulmate, a single soulmate. If a monster is born before their soulmate, they will feel a rush of their magic and a nagging feeling until they find them. When soulmate Monsters look into each others eyes for the first time, they feel their souls connecting. After that, there isn't anyway to stop the bond. Devotion at first sight. And if you do not have eyes? Why, you can feel the sense of Ardor around them. Their magic will wrap around you and leave you feeling happy, content, adored._

Frisk's smile brightens. _That's so cute... love at first sight..._

_Soul bonding is the second phase of the magical process. Spending more than half of the day together for atleast the first three days is mandatory. It can cripple both souls beyond repair if this step is skipped, there is little chance of survival after the first three days if the souls do not bond correctly._

Frisk's eyebrows scrunch together. _This is seriously dangerous then. Good thing I'm a_ Human _then._ Frisk's fingers gently follow the next paragraph.

_The third step, once the souls have been securely bonded to insure this next step does not cause death, is the act of becoming one, in both body and soul. If one or both are not virgins it can be slightly painful in this process, especially if they did not lose their virginity consensually._

Frisk cringes. _So that exists here too... hopefully monsters aren't attracted to humans... why was the guy behind the door looking for a human if he was looking for his soulmate?_ Frisk continues reading.

_It will take several times before a child can be created. Monster children are rare and highly cherished amongst Monsters._

_That sort of explains why Toriel is so heart broken about the other sacrifice's deaths... humans don't cherish their young as much... those twins, Jeromy and Jasmine I think, were sold to pay for their parent's debts._ Frisk's fingers jerk back when he places them on the next sentence.

_Some Monster's are lucky or unlucky enough to have human soulmates._

Frisk shakes his head in refusal, but his hand reads on as if with a mind of it's own.

_Human soulmates are slightly different, in that they do not have to be as near to their monster soulmate as a monster and monster destined couple would have to be. However, the first step must be met with or without sight, a foot difference will initiate the step in case of sightlessness._

_WHAT!_

_The third step will be excruciatingly painful for the human if it is not a virgin, and very life threatening if it was raped. The human will not have the syncing quality of magic that monsters share when soulbonding. They have a concentrated amount of Determination that would be lethal to Monsters. However, a Human who is a Monster's Soulmate will have more Determination than an average human, the excess Determination will manifest as a mark on the humans skin._

Frisk whimpers but resists the urge to throw the book away and escape, it feels like there's no oxygen in the air, Frisk's breaths come in haggered inhales and ragged exhales. _NO!NO!NO!!! WAS-IS HE MY SOULMATE?!?! MY-MY TAINTING BIRTHMARK-THE THING THAT LET THEM DO WHATEVER THE HELL THEY WANTED TO ME... WA-IS A SOULMARK!?_ Frisk hesitantly rests his hand on the page, finding his last spot and shakily reads on.

_Once the first step has been accomplished a non-lethal amount of Determination will mark the Monster with an exact replica of the Human's mark. It will then start the flow of magic and Determination between the two, and because of the careful instinctual sharing of power, both bodies adjust to become able to use both magic and Determination. It allows for the human counterpart to also age as it's Monster soulmate does._

Frisk stops for a moment to collect his breath again, tears are pouring down his face now. _I-I'm scared... I-I don't like this book anymore..._

_Human and Monster soulmates are rare and only happen once every hundred years. By right they would have normally become the new monarchs of the Monster's. But that was in a time before the war. Now it is treason to go beyond the first step with a human and if they are not brought to King Asgore... the Monster's death is assured as well as the human's harsh treatment in extraction. Which as all Monster's know, aiding or hiding a human is treason, a crime punishable by death._

_Toriel could d-die? Because she helped me?_ Frisk gets up, hands shaking, _The nice monster behind the door too... my-my soulmate..._

Frisk exhales a trembling gust of fear. _I can't let them get hurt. I-I need to turn myself in to Asgore, that way no one will get hurt... all I have to do is get out of the ruins and then find where King Asgore is... maybe I can even get out of this without going through that "extraction" process the book mentioned... I have to go through that do- TORIEL'S GOING TO DESTROY THE DOOR!_

Frisk closes the book with a snap, jumping out of the bed and stumbling to the door. But he stops when his hand touches the knob. _But if no one can get in the ruins then no one can kill Toriel... but the monster on the other side... he can't hide my mark... they'll know if they see it... they'll think he's hiding me, he'll be killed... NO ONE DESERVES TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME! NOT AGAIN!_

Frisk wrenches the door open and walks as quickly as possible towards the stairs, bumping into random objects, but Frisk doesn't relent.

"I have t-to save them..."

_This proclamation fills Frisk with Determination._

********

Sans is practically skipping in the snow to his post. Papyrus arches an eyebrow and gives Sans the most suspicious look ever leveled at his brother. He quickly moves from leaning on the checkpoint to standing with his arms crossed and at his full height of 8"3.

"I SEE YOU HAVE BEEN DITCHING YOUR POST ONCE AGAIN! BUT INSTEAD OF BEING THE NORMAL LAZY BONES YOU ARE YOU'RE THE MOST ENERGETIC I'VE SEEN YOU SINCE…WELL, EVER!"

Sans screeches to a halt at his brother's surprising appearance. _Why is Papy here? He isn't suppose to check up on me until after his cooking lesson with Undyne...He can't know about my soulmate yet,... but why isn't he at Undyne's- I just found my distraction."_

"What happened to your cooking lesson at Undyne's?"

Papyrus stiffens but chuckles sheepishly, "I-we may have... um... demolished her kitchen again." Papyrus quickly strikes a heroic pose, "BUT THIS SET BACK WILL NEVER STOP ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! FROM CREATING THE BEST SPAGHETTI IN THE HISTORY OF UNDER! NOTHING CAN DOUSE MY BURNING PASSION FOR ACHIEVING MY GOALS! FOR I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WILL STILL EXPERIMENT IN OUR HUMBLE KITCHEN UNTIL ALPHYS HAS REPAIRED AND UPGRADED UNDYNE'S KITCHEN TO IT'S FULL POTENTIAL! WHICH WILL AIDE IN MY QUEST TO MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI EVER MADE!"

Sans grin widens just a bit, Papyrus's relentlessness always brings a smile to his face, he never gives up and his energy is slightly contagious. Papyrus basically keep Sans from becoming an immobile bag of bones for more than a couple hours a day. "You can do it Pap. I've never doubted you, you're the coolest bro I could eva have, but you do have a patrol in 5 minutes..." Papyrus's eyetwitches, he knows what's coming next, Sans always pauses for dramatic effect when he's about to- "You better... _Spaghetti_ on out of here."

Papyrus rakes a mittened hand down the front of his skull with a disgusted groan, "WHY! WHY MUST YOU RUIN EVERY CASUAL AND BROTHERLY CONVERSATION WE HAVE WITH CHEESY PUNS?"

Sans's grin continues getting bigger, "Because you secretly love them and I can never get one _pasta_ you~"

Papyrus screeches, both hands over his earholes, he turns away, "SANS! STOP MAKING TERRIBLE PUNS! YOU BETTER STILL BE AWAKE AND AT YOUR POST WHEN I GET BACK! AND DON'T FORGET TO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES THIS TIME OR SO HELP ME I'LL-"

"Macaroni me go to my room?" Sans sneaks up next to Papyrus.

Papyrus flings his arms up in the air in defeat, "THAT WAS A TRULY HORRIBLE PUN SANS!"

"I thought it was a Great ca _pun_ ti!" Sans insists, Papyrus moans in frustration but leaves.

Sans waited until Papyrus's scarf wasn't visible anymore before retracing his steps to the ruins.

His magic becoming more tangible and vivid blue the closer he gets, he can feel the warmth and heady rush of power entwining through his bones, weaving around and under and through like the vines of a- Getting an Idea Sans cups his hands together, pooling magic between his fingers, concentrating, forming, creating. He lifts his left away suddenly, and there, in his right hand, is an echoflower blooming in all it's neon electric blue glory. But with no constant fuel of magic and concentration it slowly dissolves, magic returning to Sans in miniscule pieces.

Sans grin turns bittersweet, "Welp, flowers never live for long. But mine wiil if I'm gonna have my way. I'm coming Frisk, and I'm gonna bust ya outta there."


	4. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X'D it's been a while guys! Please comment! It gives me life!

Frisk starts hobbling as fast as his toes can take numbing hits to the stairs. _I've got to stop her!_

Frisk takes a step and his foot meets air. Frisk releases a gurgling scream, forehead hitting oak grain and back crashing down on the hard edges. After several seconds of tumbling loudly down the stairs and a few more making hoarse whimpers Frisk stumbles up on two feet and begins his hobbling with minimal harsh bumps against corners and walls.

"So you've come... and you wish to leave like the others did... don't you."

Toriel's voice is as cold as ice, the talltale rustle of fabric and a furry hand's grip on his shoulder.

"I h-ha-ve t-to l-lea-ve. I-if I do-don-t y-you c-kuh-coul-duh b-be k-kuh-kill-ed!" Frisk manages to gasp out.

Toriel is silent, and soon bellows of laughter echo off of the walls, she lightly hugs Frisk.

"Oh my child, what silly thoughts... you see, if I destroy the door no one can come in to hurt me or yourself!"

Frisk bites his lip. _She doesn't know about my mark..._ Frisk slowly pulls out of Toriel's affectionate hug.

"I I h-have a s-z-soul-m-mate be-hin-duh th-that d-door." Frisk lifts up his shirt, he doesn't need eyes to know what symbol she sees over his heart.

"... my Child. Every single child that has gone through that door met their soulmate... and every single one of them died, which made their monsters grieve far more than any monster should. It twisted them, and _it_ made sure to take care of them... brainwashing those who complied to _it's_ demand of obedience and killing any that refused. But you have yet to meet your soulmate, you can live without them and be safe. I believe they would want that for you too." Toriel assures, voice firm but kind, hand oncemore gently on his shoulder in the semblance of motherlyness.

Frisk shakes his head rapidly, shoving away harshly, tears pinpricking his closed eyes. "I I m-met th-em... af-ter y-you l-left the door... w-we t-talked... h-he was-s v-very n-ni-ce... b-but... wh-what-ever _i-it_ is... w-will b-be l-lookin-guh f-f-for m-ar-ks... i-if b-boo-kuh w-was tr-true... th-then I h-hav-e t-to s-save h-him f-fr-om As-Asg-gore-"

The temperature is now is sweltering.

"You already met him...? You must be mistaken, the only one able to even make it through my traps to the door is-..." Toriel chokes, "Did he make puns?"

Frisk bites his lip nervously, hesitation clear on his face. Toriel grabs him harshly, nails digging into flesh with just enough pressure to draw small pinpricks of blood.

"Did he make Puns?" Toriel asks, voice devoid of all feeling. Frisk nods his head shakily.

"Yes, a-and h-he made kno-knock j-jokes t-too." Frisk says, voice strengthening and becoming clearer with each word, "a-nd h-he w-was n-nice to me. He-he didn't want m-me t-to get in trouble... I-I h-have to s-save h-him!"

Toriel gently lets go of Frisk, hysterical laughter quickly turns into loud sobs, Frisk hesitantly hugs Toriel.

Toriel cries into Frisk's shoulder, after her tears run out, she wipes her tears away with her own cloths by the sound of the rustling.

"I don't know what to think my child... this could be very very good for you... or the worst possible outcome."

Frisk's face turns into a look of confusion, "H-how s-so?"

Toriel sniffles and presses Frisk into a firm hug, "If I tell you, promise to wait another day before going out there... _please_ Frisk..."

Frisk's small arms attempt to circle Toriel but can't meet, so he grasps the back of her robe, the feel and sound of silken water runs through his fingers, "I'll w-wait."

Toriel let's go of Frisk, "He introduced his name atleast... If he didn't, well, his name is Sans. He's a monster of the rare Skeleton family. He's also The Judge... he's second in power only to the King. As the Judge he has the ability to look into a soul, monster or Human, and decide if they get to live or die. However, every human he has gazed upon... was deemed guilty...m-my first human child, she-she was very quiet, and she resembled you quite a bit in the way all of you children do with your short hair and striped shirts... I guess that is a human thing Haha... but she was so fragile... my son, Asriel, found her. And they clicked immediately, they were soulmates. I didn't even have to see their marks to know. But... she was broken, and it ended up killing them both. Asgore decreed that all humans were to be killed after that, their souls would be harvested in order to break the barrier rather than to risk a repeat of what happened to my children... so he ordered Sans to-to... hunt any human that falls, to kill them, and harvest their soul to gather the needed determination to break the barrier... three of the eight children were HIS victims... the others were the Flower's..."

Frisk stops breathing, stiffening where he stands. _He-he killed the Sacrifices before me._

"He is the most unselfish Monster I have ever known... but his justice is cold... there is no warmth in his fire magic... and his past is unknown. He's the biggest wild card in the Under. However, he would sacrifice his life for anyone with a good soul in a second. But, I have sensed a broken-ness in all the human children that have fallen. The other children wouldn't talk about it, or rather... _couldn't_ talk about it." Toriel envelopes Frisk's tiny hand in her gigantic paws, "Why do only children fall into Under? Why do they all have a soulmark?... And why do all appear to be malnourished beyond hunger and scarred and scared... And why do you fear the word _Father_?

Frisk's hand shakes as he puts his other over Toriels soft comforting paw, silent tears glide on the downwards slopes of Frisk's less hollow cheeks.

"H-he... The ch-children that fall... don't f-fall. We-we are forced into the great ch-chasm... to feed the golden fl-flowers of Imm-Immortalit-tiy. We-we are m-monsters amo-ong humans... only made t-to feed those fl-flowers with our blood, o-our onl-ly pur-pjurpose is-is to Fe-feed the flow-wers. The cur-cursed mark over our hear-hearts is wh-what allo-allows the Fa-Fath-ther... to do with us how-ever he-he wishes until our sa-sacrifice is needed. Th-then we are hunted... and herded to our su-supposed deaths. Bu-but our marks aren't evil if-if what th-that book said was true... the Fa-ther is an evil m-man... he's been alive since the f-first sacrifice almost ei-eight hundred years a-ago. H-he Pur-purifies u-us... ag-again and ag-again... he-he ca-calls it pur-purifying... bu-but... he rapes us... an-and whips us... an-and BUUUrns us... It-its not right. Tha-that's what-what Jax said... An-and now... Jax's dead... because he tried to ta-take m-me away fr-from the vil-village!"

Frisk curls into Toriel's lap, clear tears streaming down his face, the salt stinging them and making them water even more. Toriel quivers in rage, gingerly hugging Frisk to her volumptious chest now soaked through in tears.

This is the first Toriel has ever heard of this, the other children who had fallen all said that they were being purified, they hadn't been able to explain it, and burst into tears and became a blubbering unintelligable mess. But Frisk had met someone who had tried to help him rather than siding with the authorative and vile 'Father' that ruled over them. This 'Jax' had died trying to help Frisk, and explained that what the Father was doing was very very wrong.

Toriel holds Frisk closer, "All of the other children... they did not have someone that tried to save them from that man... Jack was your friend... and he died because he tried to save you. And if you go out of that door... you could be walking into the Judge's hands rather than your soulmates. Jack would have wanted you to live Frisk, if you walk out, then his hope for your happy life may die with him."

Frisk's forehead wrinkles with conflicting thoughts.

"Or, you can allow me to come with you... I think the information you have given me may persuade Asgore to finally stop his mad killing spree of human children, and if not... I will do what I could not so many years ago-"

The cold immediately ennvelopes them as an explosion rocks the floor.

"Sorry guys, that was more of a kaboom than a knock!"

"He-*cough* He couldn't have gotten through! It was enchanted to stop those without a right to..."

A cold hand made of bones brushes the top of Frisk's hair, softly fluttering chilled digits down his cheek. Frisk feels fire where there is ice, unconsciously drawn to the source, he leans away from Toriel and presses into the hand on his left cheek, sighing softly in contentment.

"The right to a Soulbond... it's pretty punny, after all this time gathering human children's souls, my soulmate turns out to be one."


	5. Developing Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while~♥ but I couldn't help it! Hope you enjoy! AND REMEMBER! YOUR COMMENTS KEEP MY FICS ALIVE!

A furry hand jerks Frisk back into Toriel's protective embrace., "Hello... Sans. Tell me of your intentions to Frisk or I will make sure your dust will disappear in the snow outside. Depending on your answer, there might not even be any Dust left afterwards."

Sans chuckles, lifting his hands up in a calming manner,"Not here to hurt the _kid_. In fact, I'm going to protect them. Simply put, my own life is on the line as well now that we've gotten to this stage in our _snow-balling_ relationship. I don't kill humans that haven't killed monsters. And I could tell that they were clean as soon as I heard their voice."

"Don't try to pull that with me _Old Friend_... you have to look into your victim's eyes to see their LoVE and EXP stats... Frisk hasn't been able to open their eyes for a long while, the last time _HE_ tried to he looked as pale as you. And don't think your neutral pronouns got past me, you didn't even know what gender Frisk is! How dare you come in here and claim Soul-Bond rights!" Toriel growls, clutching Frisk closer to her chest.

"N-never seen me before t-Tori! C-couldn't tell either if I w-was him... Voice is qui-quiet and I-I st-stutter..." Frisk defends quietly, the aforementioned stutter taking over, he pushes against Toriel's arms but their made of steel beams for all the progress he's making, they're as stuck as a bear trap.

Sans slowly leans forward, trying to make himself as nonthreatening as he can towards Toriel, "Thanks sweetheart, but momma goat's got a point. I should have known, not gonna hide behind that excuse... Or door heh... But your wrong Tori, I never actually _said that_ about my ability, but to make it perfectly clear I'm not restricted to the same set ov rules as the past Judges. Most ov the monsters woulda been pretty paranoid and suspicious if they new about the true extent of my powers. But that's a story for another day."

Toriel arches an eyebrow, giving the same face of Undyne's pitiful pans after she and Papyrus have used them, Sans sighs, clutching his skull with his hand, "What I'm _trying_ to say is that I'm not gonna hurt Frisk. I've been watching ya for a while... Alphys snuck in cameras with the help of some small eight-legged pipsqueaks. Been watching since his soul blipped up on Alphys' alarm system. If he was like the _others_ I would've found a way in a long time ago _Old Friend_."

Toriel stiffens, but Frisk's struggle makes her release them. The boy swiftly gets out from Toriel's embrace and he tackles Sans to the ground in his haste, Sans' breath catches, and every point of contact sends shivers of warmth and cold through their bodies. Toriel coughs, dragging their attention away from each other and jolts them out of their awkward 'position'. So Frisk shuffles off of Sans, who sits up, and then he plops down in Sans' lap with all the grace of a sack of Glamburgers. Sans chuckles softly, carefully brushing his fingers through his human's hair. 

Toriel is biting her lip in thought, "I could argue that the fact that you were accentually using borderline stalking techniques to spy on me and _MY_ child give me a simple enough reason to char your bones into dust Sans... But I know you never lie. Not by words, _omission_ yes, but you do not twist your words. So... I'm coming with you."

Sans' digits halt their ministrations, Sans looks to Toriel and blinks in confusion, asking himself if he just heard the monster—who vowed to "never leave the ruins until Asgore was either made into dust because of his utter stupidity or resended his macabre order and apologized to Toriel for being such a fur-headed fool!" As Sans remembers her saying word for word before slapping King fluffy butt in the face in front of EVERYONE and storming out of the Castle—right. "Tori... Did you just say what I think you said?"

Toriel glares the Skeleton down. _Apparently she did say what I just heard... And by the milk-curdling squint of her eyes she means it._

Sans raises his hands away from Frisk's scalp in an attempt to placate the unamused monster in front of him.

_I foresee many a boner killing in our future... I don't think she's going to give us any chance of privacy as long as she gambles along... Maybe I can _herd_ her to the Snowdin dog pack? Nah that only works with sheep and shepherds. But they still owe me from the whole _bone_ -a-petit fiasco... Pap really needs to stop offering everyone he comes across his lethal cooking._

"Okay, I hear ya loud and clear, but we shouldn't stay here any longer. Your so called _Unbreakable door_ is _down_ for the count." Sans points to the badly cracked door laying on the ground in ruin, Frisk snorts at the pun,"and your puzzles are in pieces... I've gotta hand it to ya though, that last one was something else Tori... Never thought a butterscotch cinnamon pie could be used like that."

Toriel smirks and practically preens at the compliment, "Why let a perfectly good brick-hard pie go to waste?"

Sans can't help but chuckle,"Well, I thought it was weird when it didn't turn out like the clowns on TV when they were pied... The snail pie really did a number on me...zzzzz"

Sans' head slumps solidly on Frisk's shoulder, the poor boy near collapsing under his soulmate's weight... Even if he was just bones. Toriel snickered before pulling out a camera from the folds of her robe, a flash unseen by the two. Toriel sighs good naturedly, quickly hefting up the bonehead, and clasps Frisk's hand.

" Sans' hasn't changed much-he really needs to lay off the ketchup, and still weighs a skele- _ton_." Toriel mutters while leading the groups upstairs.

Toriel mistakes his soft snickers for snores... Frisk does not, and he grins gently in the general direction of the quiet laughter.

Toriel carefully lays the skeleton on the couch, and tells Frisk to wait there while she packs for their journey. He complies wholeheartedly, hand entwining with his other half as his head slowly droops onto Sans' chest.

Sans slowly opens an eye at the sudden pressure, but seeing the kid laying so innocently by his side makes his left iris glow a near cobalt blue, the light casting calm shadows on Frisk's face. He makes no move in order to not wake the child up, but can't resist a small sigh of laughter.

Toriel walks in and sees the two. Sans rolls his head around, trying to express to Toriel his obvious distress. Toriel smirks and takes a few dozen pictures.

"Frisk has always seemed like a cuddler." Toriel whispers, swiftly picking the boy up with practiced ease,"He's a pretty heavy sleeper compared to you. Tends to sleepwalk which has worried me to no end. But he doesn't wake easily as I soon found out. And once he's roamed and been put back in bed he doesn't move again for the rest of the night. It's fairly strange to say the least. Always towards where he fell though."

"Why are you attempting to be the third wheel Tori? You didn't roll after any of the others. Why now? Why Frisk?" Sans asks, the abyss bores into Toriel's soul.

Toriel looks back, her stance full of determination, "This child is different from the others. He's not _broken_ and he genuinely cares for others. You obviously heard his reason for attempting to leave the ruins."

"You've GOAT to be KIDding me. For all you know he could've just been looking out for his own skin, not my bones." Sans interjects, playing paranoid with the optimist.

"Really Sans? You're going to be like this? He also wanted to protect me. And my inexistence wouldn't serve any risk to his life." Toriel huffs, stalking away from Sans, who gets up and follows.

"You sure about that Tori? Cuz if Frisk were to kill you and never leave he would probably have scared every single monster here into leaving. The kid would eventually starve to death." Sans replies, Toriel tiredly tucking the aforementioned boy into bed.

Toriel turns around briskly to face Sans, arms crossed defiantly, "You remember how the others were. They had that blank look in their eyes, that sickening grin... And those black tears. Tell me, why would psychopaths cry after they killed a victim? I have a theory Sans. And if I'm right...then opening the barrier could be the worst thing we could possibly do."

Sans tightly grips the end of the bed, bones creaking from the pressure," Well since you've just said you have a theory... Explain it. I don't have time for fortune cookie replies either.

Toriel gestures Sans to the door, he follows her out, quietly closing the door behind them

"Every single child that has come through has had a soulmark. Every single child had scars. Every single child said that they were basically sacrificial lambs to the buttercups that grow in the ruins. And lastly, every single child had an unnatural fear of the word, and confirmed being, known to them as, 'The Father'.

"You were not alive when Chara was here. She loved her soulmate, my son Asriel, with all of her heart. But I noticed those times when she wasn't around him that she got... Scary. She would laugh this cold hopeless laugh. Her face would twist cruelly and her eyes would light up with a sickening grin every time she saw something sharp-"

"Frisk doesn't exactly have the sharpest vision Tori~"

Toriel huffs in frustration, but ignores the pun and forges on,"She attempted to commit suicide, we never announced it to the public. Only me, King Asgore, and the Royal Scientist/Judge knew of this. She kept claiming that 'the Father' was telling her to do things she didn't want to do. To HURT everyone who cared about her, to KILL everyone SHE cared about. And to bring Asriel beyond the barrier."

Sans blinks in puzzlement,"Run that last part by me again?'

Toriel gestures towards the kitchen, Sans follows slowly, nervously clenched fists hidden in his hoodie pockets. Toriel wanders about the kitchen, halfway done making hot chocolate. Sans makes himself comfortable in a chair. A second later there's two mugs of steaming brown goodness on the table and a troubled mother in front of him.

Toriel makes no move to begin the conversation. Sans takes a sip of his warm beverage.

_She'll talk when she's ready... No need to rush her._

Toriel's grip on her mug tightens and then she releases a long breath,"I believe that _the Father_ wants us monsters to make it through the barrier. But I do not think it is in our best interests to go. That creature did horrible things to those children. The scars, the traumatization... And Frisk, Frisk was nearly saved from his clutches by a human called Jax. And he explained to Frisk what being 'cleansed' really is. Every single child, was-was RAPED!"

Sans' eye flashes gold, Toriel's mug shatters in her grip, shards of porcelain cutting deep into her paw, a trickle of blood dribbles above a chocolate steaming mess not the table. Sans scooches his seat back, grabs the towel on the stove handle, and pries Toriel's fist open.

He quickly removes the shards with his magic, they fall in a bloody chocolate pile, tinkling onto the table. He calmly dabs at the open cuts. Toriel shuffles over to the counter, Sans get's the idea, digging a med kit out from underneath the sink, he hastily wraps gauze around her paws.

All the while, Sans' iris never dulling back to white, it's cerulean luminescence painting Toriel blue with it's light. They both efficiently clean up the carnage, dumping the fragments in the trash and wiping up the liquids.

Toriel is still quivering, both in rage and in pain. Sans pats her shoulder in comfort before hiding his clenched fists, eerily glowing blue, in his thick hoodie pockets.

"If the surface has a creature that does that to innocent CHILDREN then why should we be trying to go to the surface at all? It casts them down here hoping to kill them to be 'flower food'. But the fact that he wanted Asriel on the surface, has brainwashed them into trying to bring their soulmate to the surface... Why they've been so violent. I know the Father wants monsters that have human soulmates on the surface. What troubles me is WHY!? Apparently it is old enough to have been there when the barrier went up, so why, why would it want those specific monsters? Why are they made to kill other monsters?!"

Sans leans against the wall in thought, speaking his mind aloud,"It sends them down here as fertilizer for the flowering weeds. Makes them turn psychotic against typically any monster that isn't their soulmate. And then tries to get them to bring their soulmate to the surface. Sounds like a messed up parent if I ever knew one... Which I have. Do you think he just wants to have a shotgun talk and threaten them with a loaded barrel if they bring them home late?"

Toriel's head swivels at the last sentence," Sans this is no joking matter. Innocent monster soulmate CHILDREN are being unspeakably abused up there. My greatest concern is why is IT using children to do it's dirty work? Why doesn't it wait until the children are older? If they were adults then there really wouldn't be any way to stop them from slaughtering everyone whilst dragging along their other half."

Sans hums thoughtfully,"Th Father beats up children, brainwashes them an-and *cough* **rapes** them. So he wants them to do his bidding, go on a killing spree, and for the soulbond to be damaged, ultimately getting rid of... **soul transformations**... He doesn't want them too powerful, if a _soul transformation_ happens it might override his influence over the children. But he also WANTS the monster... Maybe there's something special about monster and human soulmates? Something that he wants? I know Asriel and Chara went through the barrier, but Asriel came back without his or Chara's soul, right? Maybe he took them?"

Toriel growls, a small fierce fire glowing in her coal black eyes,"If that _monster_ has my Childrens' souls... I'm going to find a way through the barrier one way or another, take It's soul, and let Alphys experiment to her soul's content."

Sans grin grows without humor,"I call dibs on tossing it into the void, maybe he'll learn from another stunning example of a _Father_ figure with A+ parenting."

Toriel bumps her elbow against his shoulder,"How about the first one to get to him gets the honors? Because I have a feeling that this line of ours is only going to grow. Frisk tends to make friends with every monster he comes across. Muffet's cousins even seemed to like him after he saved one of them from a hungry Froggit, he placed a vegatoid in between them and made friends with all three ha ha...I think everyone will eventually love him. But I need to get to Asgore with this. I wish I had more evidence of that despicable creature, but I'm glad I don't..."

Sans bumps his skull against her shoulder,"heh, I remember that, made my bones rattle somethin' feirce. And I know Tori, I know. So the sooner we leave the sooner we get our hands on Daddy Doom. But that leafy bastard can waltz right in here anytime he wants; so we need to leave as soon as possib-"

Frisk's scream rips through the air, one second Sans is by Toriel, the next he's staring down the souless petaled plant curling thorned vines around a trembling Frisk, small blots of blood well up from scratches.

"Speak of the thorn in my tailbone-"

Frisk's eyes open wide, golden orbs glowing in the dark, a ruby red heart-shaped soul cracking softly with the sound of breaking glass.

"Been a while smiley-trashbag",The flower menace grins, Sans takes a step closer and it's vines tighten, Frisk chokes brokenly, Sans steps back,"Ah ah Aaah~ take a step and your squinty eyed buddy here is going to be a shattered China doll."

Sans snarls in worry,"What do you WANT weed!?"

Flowey's grin falters into a dolorous smile, remorse lacing his next words, " _Nothing YOU can SAVE. Only something HE can RESET._ "

Frisk's back snaps morbidly in an unnatural angle.

Sans eye blazes with cold fire, blooping to Frisk's body as Flowey's vines retract from the human's corpse, catching the husk as it collapses towards the ground.

Glowing blue tears stream down his face as the red soul vanishes into a million shards. He tries to catch them to no avail, the pieces slipping through his digits, screaming in agony as his own soul turns upside down in a gross state... He is **Falling Down**.

But before his eyes close forever, he catches a glimpse of a yellow diamond shining before a whole glowing red soul and two option boxes between the words inside are lost on his dimming vision the words inside are unintelligible.

Sans eye alights in clear understanding, the pieces falling into place, he murmurs-" Stay Determined...you are the Hope of Humans and Monsters." as the pieces slip from his hands just as Frisk's soul just did, the world turns into the dark abyss of the Void.


	6. De-Ja-YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Reset~  
> What can possibly be the results?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Erik and Hailey! Erik because he was being a faithful fanboy and Hailey because she made that beautiful GIFT AND GAVE IT TO ME!!! YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE!!! TTUTT YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!! I'M SO PROUD THAT YOU POSTED IT ON HERE!!!!

Frisk stumbles where he is walking, bracing himself against the railing. _What!? Where!? Where's Flowey!? How?!_ Frisk runs his fingers over the banester of the stairs, curls his toes into the carpet, and clenches the book in his hands.

"I'm b-back wh-when Tori w-was going to-!"

Frisk hobbles down the stairs, "TORIEL STOP! I KNOW ABOUT FLOWEY! AND I KNOW THAT SANS MIGHT HAVE KILLED SOME OF THE HUMANS BEFORE ME!!! PLEASE! STOP!"

Steady clicks of bare fuzzy feet and nails arrives at the bottom of the stairs.

"What d-did you just say?" Toriel stutters.

"I-I don't kn-know how T-Tori b-but-"

A loud crash rocks the ruins. Toriel coughs as dust and plaster loosens in the house.

"Sans!? Is that you?!" Frisk yells, steadily descending down the stairs.

Toriel meets him halfway and clutches the boy to her bussom, "Frisk go upstairs, NOW!"

"Tori! It's OK. Sans is my soulmate, he won't hurt me, we already had this conversation... Which is kind of why we need to talk _again_ in the first place." Frisk responds, brushing her off of him and continuing down.

"Sans?!" Frisk yells once more.

A brush of a digit through his hair has the human boy turning towards them with a small worried smile, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes... But, you seem familiar, I'm getting a major case of de-ja- _you_ here."

Frisk holds Sans' boney hand and leads him upstairs without another word, Toriel gives the meanest glare she can muster and Sans shrugs in the most placating way he can, " Kid's got a death grip. Couldn't stop 'em if I tried."

Frisk grabs Tori's hand as well and practically drags them along like owlish rag-dolls.

"Before you say anything, I'm going to repeat everything I said before. Sans is my soulmate, and since he's got my mark then he's going to be targeted. So if I go to Asgore and try to reason with him... maybe he'll spare us? I know he's the Judge Toriel, and if that doesn't get you to listen to me then I don't know what will. You asked before about what "Father" means to human children that fall down here... he-IT doesn't deserve to be called a person. He's lived for over 800 years. He sends tainted children down here to their deaths for the purpose of sacrificing impure blood to keep the Golden flowers alive. Flowers that if you eat will give humans immortality... or so _it_ says. He r-raped and _**purified**_ all the children who fell for all of their short lives... I was the only one I know of that knew what he was actually doing and almost escaped... A man named Jax explained what IT was really doing to me and every sacrifice before me and tried to get me out of there- but ... he died, the-they **butchered him alive** and then **IT ATE HIM!**." Frisk gulps, little limbs shaking, and tears staining his small face pink and puffy, as he stands stock still on the top of the staircase.

Boney hands grip him, tugging him into a flesh bruising hug, the rattle of bones both comforting and ominous.

Sans in a word...

Is **_Pissed_**.

It goes without saying that the hallway is colored in sharp sterile cyan.

And if Sans is a bonfire of wrath...

Toriel is Hell's Vengeance

Toriel punches the wall to her right with so much unchecked rage that it crumbles into tiny bits of rubble upon impact with a powerful _flick_ of her fingers. She's beyond words at this moment, her soul completely consumed by thoughts of annihilating the "Father" that did this, caused so many children's deaths on the nuance of keeping to a barbaric ritual that had no reason to it at all.

"That...that _answers_ a LOT of questions. But I've got some I haven't asked you yet and that little piece of monologue has given me more than you can answer in a _month_. I'm going to address that later though, more importantly, and I'm not _Judging_ here, but how did ya know I was the Judge, because I don't remember revealing that bit of knowledge to you in a knock-knock joke." Sans says, trying with all of his might to keep his very figuratively and literally bent out of shape soul from going _Bass_ Shit and redecorating Toriel's lovely home, "And I know Tori'd neva tell anyone of my Duty to Under."

Frisk wriggles his face deeper into Sans' hoodie, pressing a cheek firmly against a few ribs, mumbling into his white cotton shirt.

Sans lowers to a simmer at the display, his soul aching at the thought that not only a sweet, selfless kid would have suffered through such horrors for however long the sickening demon had Frisk in it's clutches... but that he had passed Judgement on some of those poor scared kids that had been so completely broken, that they weren't just psychopaths... they had a backstory that made them into figurative Monsters. Add on the cherry that his soulmate being among them to this macabre nicecream, and what little sense of right in himself felt lost. How do you help someone in this situation? How do you make up for the sins you feel crawling down your vertebrae? What can you do? Why didn't you see this pattern before?

Sans shakes himself out of his spiraling thoughts before he gets into a cognitive train wreck, "I couldn't here ya kid, _catton_ got your tongue? Or does my shirt make a good scarf?"

Frisk sniffles but relents, bringing his head up to face the skeleton monster with closed puffy eyes and a very pink and wet face, "Thi-this's all happ-ppened be-before... bu-but... tha-that flo-flower killed me... you-you tried to sa-save me but he-he killed me... _Nothing YOU can SAVE only something He can RESET_. He-e took this, this red thing out of my chest and squeezed it. When he did that-t I-I felt so-I don't know how it-it felt... it was like I-I didn't exist anymore, there was-was NOTHING! I was completely NUMB. And after he said that he killed me... There were, two boxes and a bright little glowing star in between... I think they said SAVE and RESET..."

Sans scrunches his face up in as much as a skeletons face can, "That...that's strange I think- I think I remember something..."

It came back to him in small red bursts, Him making a dramatic entrance and playing with Frisk's silky strands of hair, him napping with Frisk, him having a conversation with Toriel and the broken mug filled with steaming hot chocolate, him hearing a scream from Frisk's room after that, Flowey the Flower holding a broken Frisk... it shattering Frisk's soul... **_SAVE_** and _**RESET**_...

"Well isn't that something... Gaster was actually right... humans do have DETERMINATION... and his theory of it's abilities to be so stubborn it could actually snap back into the Time stream like some super rubber band might actually be spot on. Huh... Color me impressed. The old man's probably in the Void right now pointing his digit at me singing "I told you so" like a skipping record... The reason why I was able to get through Tori's traps so quickly...And the fact that I can't make a single pun is really messing with my... mojo-"

Sans passes out from shear exhaustion.


End file.
